


First Bite

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Fights, Humans, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Slash, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron needs to feed. Luckily, Shockwave just happens to be there when he needs him most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Bite

Shockwave knew that something was wrong with the vampire lord. It hadn’t been long since the two had become lovers, but they had known each other the few years prior. He could tell when something was wrong. It was like Megatron was avoiding getting too close to him, which bothered him greatly.   
  
Yet, there were times where the vampire king would look at him so fiercely that his heart just stopped. He wasn’t afraid of the look, as he knew Megatron would never hurt him. Still, it made him shudder a bit as to what the meaning could possibly be.  
  
But he grew tired of the distance. They were lovers. They shouldn’t have been separated from each other. The status of being lovers should have meant that they would be closer to each other. Megatron was the one who had asked him to be more than just simply friends, so he was obviously the one who wanted to be closer. So why the awkward and unexplained space between them?  
  
He went to confront the other about the manner in the room that had been specially provided for the vampire during his stays in the human side of the world. Of course, Megatron was not there at the moment, so he was sitting on the bed waiting for him to return. He had to rationalize as to what he would say to him. He wasn’t a clingy lover and he would be damned before he turned into one. He just wanted an explanation on why Megatron was avoiding him.   
  
“Shockwave?”  
  
He looked up to see Megatron now standing in front of the door. His bright red eyes were wide with shock, obviously not expecting to see him. Shockwave felt a little rude just showing up without telling him or without being invited, but it needed to be done.  
  
He stood up. “Welcome back, Megatron.”  
  
“What’re you doing here?”  
  
Well, the vampire didn’t sound angry… But his voice was different though. Much different. There was something off about it, quite odd. He couldn’t exactly describe it. The voice was dark, and yet… there was almost a purr to it in the back of his throat. Still, he couldn’t just think of only that. For one thing, he had come down here to talk to Megatron. And the vampire had just asked him a question, so he was obligated to answer.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
Megatron was quiet for a few moments. He glanced at the door before looking back to Shockwave, frowning. “Now isn’t a good time.”  
  
“Oh. And when will be?”  
  
“I don’t know.”  
  
Shockwave frowned at the harsh response. While he understood Megatron was busy, he didn’t understand why he was being cold to him. Besides, before they were lovers, Megatron always made time for him every day. Something was strange about all of this. Something the vampire lord was refusing to tell him.  
  
“Megatron,” he said firmly, stepping up to him.   
  
But he stopped when he noticed that the other’s eyes widened and took a step back, only for his back to hit the door. Why would he back away? There was no reason for him to do so. He was not a threat. Nor was he capable of being one. For one thing, he was just a mere human. Megatron was the lord of the vampires – he could kill him if he really wanted to. Also, he was just confronting him… There was no threat being giving.  
  
He titled his head. Looking at him now… Megatron looked awfully pale. Almost sickly. It wasn’t right. Was that why he was so defense, so eager to make him leave? He knew Megatron hated to appear weak… Not that he would ever see him as such.  
  
“Megatron?” he inquired with a concerned and gentle tone as he carefully took another step forward. “Are you all right?”  
  
“Shockwave,” he said darkly as he pushed past the other. “You need to leave.”  
  
“Megatron, I just–”  
  
“ _Get out, now!_ ” he snarled viciously, baring his fangs at the other.  
  
Shockwave took a step back, startled. He could only stare at the older being with wide eyes. Megatron had never yelled at him like that before. In fact, this was the first time Megatron had ever even yelled at him to begin with.   
  
Megatron seemed to pause for a moment, as if realizing he had made an error. He swallowed, retracting his fangs and turning away from him. Damn it! He hadn’t meant to do that! Shockwave hadn’t done anything wrong… It was him, but… He just couldn’t be around the man. Not right now. Not when everything was so… insane inside of him.  
  
“Megatron?”  
  
The vampire turned to look at his human lover, who looked even more concern than before. Grumbling to himself, he shook his head before looking back to him. “Shockwave, please… Just leave. Now isn’t a good time… So go.”  
  
“Will you tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
“Shockwave,  _go._ ”  
  
The human let out a heavy sigh. Truth be told, he felt a little hurt by the rejection. But he understood how Megatron was. When he wanted to be left alone during one of his moods, it was just better to leave him be. Still, he was his lover… He could come to him for anything and he would have been more than willing to help him with any problems he may have had!  
  
Did Megatron not trust him? Did he believe him to be incompetent in helping him through his troubles? Shockwave didn’t know and Megatron was in no mood to tell him. He knew it was just best to leave.  
  
Still, just as he reached the door, he turned around to face Megatron, whose back was turned to him. Well… He might as well say his piece before he left.  
  
“Megatron.”  
  
The vampire turned to look at him, eyes widening again when Shockwave walked back over to him. He didn’t move as the shorter man stopped in front of him, though he stiffened as their eyes met.   
  
“Please. If you are having any issues, you can come to me. I am your lover. You can tell me anything.” Slowly, he reached over and took Megatron’s stiff hand in his, giving it a small squeeze as he leaned forward. “I hope you feel better soon,” he murmured quietly before gently pressing his lips on the vampire’s cheek.   
  
When Megatron did not respond, Shockwave released his hand and stepped back. But before he could even turn away, he found himself flying back before his back hit the door, hard. He grunted out in pain, looking up only to see Megatron standing in front of him. He gasped as Megatron suddenly pinned his wrists up against the wall, his eyes red and wild – almost liked a beast.   
  
Then the vampire snarled, revealing his sharp, bright fangs to him. Shockwave didn’t have time to even utter a sound because as soon as Megatron’s fangs came into view, they sunk down hard into his neck in a vicious bite.  
  
Shockwave wasn’t sure if he had cried out in pain or not, but he was certain he made some sort of noise as soon as Megatron broke the skin. And he could do nothing as Megatron had him pinned, his body pressed up against his as he kept his wrists pinned down. He gasped out in pain as the blood left his wound, Megatron greedily taking his feed.   
  
Primus… was this what a feeding was like? Megatron had never done this to him before… The only times Megatron had tasted his blood was when he would voluntarily cut his palm for the vampire to feed from. But it was never like this. Never from his neck and never so viciously… or passionately.  
  
Though there was pain, Shockwave couldn’t bring himself to hate it. If anything, he found himself closing his eyes and letting this strange wave of peaceful euphoria wash over him. From his studies and from what Megatron had told him, he knew that drinking from your lover was an intimate act for a vampire. He just couldn’t hate it… nor did he want to.  
  
Megatron pulled back from his neck, licking up any spilled blood that had got on that pale neck. Shockwave shivered at the vampire’s long caressing him. But then his lover’s stained lips crashed against his, his tongue thrusting inside of his mouth. Shockwave moaned softly as he could taste the metallic tang of his blood on Megatron’s tongue. Still he kissed back, even wrapping his arms around his neck when Megatron’s released his wrists to wrap his arms around his body.   
  
They finally broke the kiss, before of them opening their eyes to stare at each other, panting softly. Megatron’s eyes were glowing red, lips and fangs stained. He didn’t look sick either, unlike before the vampire had jumped him. Shockwave felt a numb tingle in his neck and he felt a little weaker than before, but Megatron was keeping him up with their arms wrapped securely around each other.  
  
Megatron licked his lips before he gave a soft huff. “That’s why I wanted you to leave…” Still, he didn’t let the other go.  
  
And Shockwave didn’t let him go either. “You should have told me.”  
  
“I didn’t want to force you or hurt you.”   
  
“You know I would allow you to do anything to me.”  
  
“I know… That’s why I wanted you to leave.” Megatron leaned down to press their foreheads together. Primus, that had been the best blood he had ever tasted. And Shockwave still smelled incredible, but he forced himself to hold back from taking another bite. “I didn’t want to hurt you… But I couldn’t control myself when you were so damn close to me.”  
  
“You should have just have asked me, Megatron.” Shockwave murmured. “I’m not afraid of you. I know you won’t hurt me. Besides…” He moved one of his hand to gently brush his fingers against the bite mark on his neck. “I didn’t hate it.”   
  
“You didn’t?”  
  
Shockwave shook his head.  
  
Megatron said nothing at first, looking away. But his lover seemed to sense what he wanted, Shockwave leaning forward and kissing the side of his mouth. He blinked and looked at the other, but he had moved his lips to the other’s ear and whispered, “You can do it again if you want to, Megatron… I won’t resist. Because I trust you. I love you.”  
  
The vampire lord only growled within his chest, pushing Shockwave back into the wall and kissing him. Shockwave’s hands clawed into his back, gasping out when Megatron broke the kiss to sink his fangs into his neck once more.  
  
And Shockwave just closed his eyes again, falling back into that euphoric state his lover’s bite brought him once more.


End file.
